


Part From Me

by Cutiepasta



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Peter Parker, Clones, Eventual Romance, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Genetic Engineering, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Memory Alteration, Morally Ambiguous Character, Not Beta Read, We Die Like Men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-02-26 11:23:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18716056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutiepasta/pseuds/Cutiepasta
Summary: Based on my tumblr post~At one point Stephen thought he knew what to expect from the boy. But this night proved him wrong in ways he hadn't expected.Peter stood drenched from the heavy rain outside but that wasn't the odd part. Next to Peter was a teenage boy wrapped in chains being lead by the other teen.





	1. Chapter 1

Peter Parker is a strange child to be sure. Seemingly normal in name, much like a John Doe but in reality he is anything but. To the average onlooker you could barely pick him out of the crowd the more stared the bigger the differences seemed.

Stephen doubted he could mistake the boy for anyone else. What with the boy’s need to show up at his door at ungodly hours of the day and night. The excuses would range from boredom to “I don't want to go to the hospital.”

What could he do though. He was the one to give out his address and told the boy to use it for emergencies. Unfortunately, he had forgotten to specify what was an emergency was and the constant stream of excuses seemed endless but justified from Peter’s perspective.

Stephen’s once peaceful afternoons of training and studying became babysitting the hell child who wouldn't sit still. He wondered why he tolerated Parker most days.

In those moments he remembered their time within the soul stone. The dark hazy void that sometimes pulsed as though it itself was alive, the only light it held were faint vapor wisps that clouded your vision. It was in that prison that he heard his weak and hoarse cries from the darkness.

“Mr. Stark?! Where are you?! Tony?!” the call echoed, bouncing around in the emptiness. “Please, are you out there?!” his voice began to shrink as his he began to sob. “I’m sorry! I just- wanna go home.”

Stephen had heard him and as best as he could in this horrific place tried to find footing so he could move towards the boy.  
It felt like hours, days even that he followed the sound fearing that if he spoke over it he'd lose his place and end up lost again.

That’s how it was here, to lose focus it be lost. Forgetting could be worse, for all they knew. Stephen chose to keep reciting what he knew was true to make your he remembered who he was.

He was Stephen Strange. He used to be a surgeon. He was now a master of the mystic arts. He has friends waiting for him on earth. He had a lover named Christian but they are still close friends. Wong was his dear friend as well and trusted confidant. He's seen millions of futures, millions of deaths and knew this was the only way. He sacrificed a lot to get here. That boy is Peter and he needed help.

Finally the teen had came into view his once curly chestnut hair hang in limp ringlets. Peter had his face buried in his knees as he wept.

“Peter?” Stephen bent down to the boys level.  
A pair of hazel eyes rimmed with red looked up to him. Peter gasped before reaching up and hugging Stephen.

“Dr. Wizard you’re here! You're okay!” a relieved sigh came from him as he let go of that hurried breath. “I’m not alone.”  
Stephen didn't know how to react. The teen held onto him for dear life as he shook in fear.

“Peter, I need you to calm down and I want you to tell me everything you know what yourself. Don’t forget anything.” Stephen said calmly.

“What?” The teen pulled away to look a him in confusion.

“Say, I am Peter and go from there.” He continued as he pressed the boy forward.  
“I am Peter. I’m 16. I live in Queens with my aunt. The rest is a bit foggy.” Peter's breath was uneven as tried to wrap his brain around what was had happened.

“Try harder, say whatever comes to mind and repeat it over and over.” Stephen tried again this time pulling the shaking boy closer.

“I’m Peter. I’m 16. I live with my aunt. I want to go home. I miss my friends. I miss earth. I want to see Tony again, to apologize for always getting into trouble.” Over and over Peter made promises about his life on earth.  
There they stayed for what felt like an eternity until they made it out on the other side.

Stephen had to keep this experience in mind whenever he found Peter too annoying on a given day. Perhaps it was the bombardment of hugs he'd receive as soon as Peter caught sight of him, regardless of company.

At one point Stephen thought he knew what to expect from the boy. But this night proved him wrong in ways he hadn't expected.

Peter stood drenched from the heavy rain outside but that wasn't the odd part. Next to Peter was a teenage boy wrapped in chains being lead by the other teen.

The bound teen had long curly hair that almost covered the dark glare in his hazel eyes. His mouth was covered with a muzzle like device that appeared to keep his mouth from snapping shut. That's when Stephen noticed the sharp fang like teeth, two pairs of them in fact.

“Hey Doc, Sorry so bother you in so late but need some help. I kind of when on a solo mission and well. I found what I was looking for.” Peter said almost bashfully, as if he was embarrassed about it.

“And who is your guest exactly?” Stephen asked staring at the angry looking teen.  
“He's my brother, he doesn't really have a name yet.” Peter turned to lock eye with the teen and ushered him closer.

The other grunted in response before moving his jaw slightly causing a dent in the metal. He clearly wanted to be free of the devices he bit down. There was a slight cracking noise was blood dripped out of his mouth from what could be guessed was a cracked tooth. The teen winced in pain.

“Stop, you'll make it worse! I promised I’d find help. He can help us, just stop” Peter pleaded blocking Stephen’s view, standing between his brother and the doctor. “Please, just this once don’t fight.”


	2. Chapter 2

Peter knew very well he wasn't supposed to be here but dammit this was personal. The other avengers had their tasks tonight but he had his own.

They were going to raid another Hydra stronghold. They were going to find some rather horrifying information in those files if the enemy didn't find it first. Peter knew better then to stick around if it got out but that isn't what he was here for. He had to find him.

After sneaking off the ship he made sure his new suit worked properly. He had designed it out of Tony's sight. It was made for the night with sleek black with blue undertones. Perfect for moving in the night.

Peter knew for a fact that the entire base was underground so it would go unnoticed during the day. The way in and out were distinct openings made for trucks entering and exiting. Exploiting this Peter had no need of equipment to locate the hatches, as he searched for worn spots where the tires traveled. Then he waited.

The others would find it soon and use it to get inside. This was exactly what Peter had planned for, he needed them as a distraction so he could get to the lab. 

Steve and Bucky of course charged first with Tony and Wanda behind them. Clint and Wanda when in last. That would be problematic.

After he was sure they were ahead Peter snuck in behind. They had left a mess as the guards were all down, not all dead. Peter grabbed a key card off a body.

Quickly he took to the vents and hoped Clint hadn't taken that route first. Thankfully Peter remembered the layout of this hellhole. He took a few turns and popped out in yet another room what was clearly handled by what looked like Natasha's handiwork.

One body in particular was one exactly what he wanted. A scientist whom Peter had known well in his youth. Peter laughed to himself at the disgraceful position he was found him. His head twisted almost backwards was quite the sight.

“Guess you finally do have eyes on the back of your head. Right herr, asshole.” Peter hated this guy to say the least.

It was pretty nostalgic to see the tiny bite marks that scarred his arm. He liked to think every time the man looked at them he grew more spiteful. But he's dead now so who cares.  
Peter however needed this guy's body. Natasha was going in a different direction from the looks of it and wouldn't need him.

Peter dragged the body down the hallway. To the gate to the holding lab. He shoved the twisted head against the retina scanner and waited for the doors opened.

The doctors seemed to running with their heads cut off. They tried to secure as much of their research as possible and destroying what couldn't be saved. The experiments would be first.

When a few of them spotted Peter they immediately tried to take aim and shoot him down but Peter was faster as he used a new feature of his suit. Toxic barbs shot from his fingertips and paralyzed them. Peter would have to move quickly now. 

He went straight for the back where he knew they kept the others. Five guards where trying to drag the thrashing chain bound body of a teen. 

“Its one of them!” A guard shouted at him.

Peter cursed under his breath. He didn't need an alert right now. He also could allow them to talk so paralyzing wasn't an option. It was better safe then sorry. 

Just as Peter thought that a blast distracted them all. One that Peter knew well, a repulser gun. 

Peter had not choice but to grab the thrashing teen and make a break for one of the vehicles in the loading area.

It was almost laughably easy to escape in one of those all terrain jeeps when everyone's fighting for their lives. Peter stomped on the gas and ran over as many people as he could on the way out.

When Peter reached open air he laughed victoriously. He finally got him back. His brother.

* * *

Back in the compound Tony started the collecting process for any information left. Wanda managed to unlock the cells.  
Hydra Intel spoke about human experiments on children. Kids that went missing would end up here at some point with the goal of making supersoldiers. The plan was to get in and free them as quickly as possible.  
Tony managed to find were the children came from buried under the endless. Most came from common areas in the states nothing special but at least he could start finding where their families were.  
Unfortunately, while skimming the files the horrid events that took place her slowly revealed themselves.

**32 (deceased)**  
**Gender: Female**  
**Age: 7**  
**Experiment: Failed**

**68 (deceased)**  
**Gender: Male**  
**Age: 16**  
**Experiment: Failed**

**21 (deceased)**  
**Gender: Female**  
**Age:11**  
**Experiment: ~~Passed~~ Failed**

One after another each child failed and died in whatever they tried to do to them. Note where made on each about how much they grew and changed during the experiment. Photos of beast like children hunched down on all fours being treated like caged animal littered the files. Each one considered a failure and later died naturally or were put down.

But there were a few different from the rest.

**76-A (Alive-Escaped)**  
**Gender: Male**  
**Age: 16 if alive**  
**Experiment: Passed**

**76-B (Alive)**  
**Gender: Male**  
**Age: 16**  
**Experiment: Passed**

These being one of the few surviving victims was horrible enough but the pictures where another thing entirely. Two young boys coated in blood stared into the camera with tears in their eyes. Maybe he was projecting a bit but they looked so much like Peter. The hair and eyes matched almost perfectly.

“Did you get everything!” Wanda yelled to Tony as she started to lead the remaining children out.

Tony snapped out of his daze and checked the download. He had everything, and he need to look it over when he got back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are at the end of the second chapter and boy is this feeling weird. I don't know if this is any good.


	3. Chapter 3

Stephen tried to compose himself before he approached the bound teen. His every movement caused the kid to jerk in response. Clearly he didn't want the doctor anywhere near him. His eyes were dark, not in color but with intense emotion. Animosity, fear, mistrust….it clouded his eyes.

They all sat in the living room as Stephen assessed the situation. 

Peter had his hands on the other's shoulders to keep him from standing up. His twin slowly eased up casting his eyes downward in surrender.

“It's okay, Its gonna be okay.” Peter soothed sounding like a trainer to a rabid dog. His voice was low as he whispered something that Stephen couldn't hear with his normal hearing.

Stephen bit his lip as be contemplated what he should he doing. Undoing the bonds would let this feral child loose to do god knows what. He should let SHIELD handle this or Tony, who's job it was to handle Peter. Still, if Peter was coming to him first for help of all people I must be serious. 

“Peter, perhaps it’s best you get in contact Fury. What with Bucky, and Wanda handled already they could help your ‘Brother'.” Stephen said, sure enough Peter turned a shade of red as he said that.

“But we're different from them. They'll just experiment on us again. He's not brainwashed, they were never able to do that to us. Besides, I don't work for SHIELD for a reason, they don't know how to mind their own business besides, I don't trust them after HYDRA was discovered in their ranks. We don't need them. Just help me with the chains. I can't break them on my own.” Peter explained softly, he was adamant about this. He looked to tired and distressed, like child who has been left with something they couldn't possibly handle on their own and in a way that seemed true.

Stephen perhaps out of misplaced trust casted a spell to unlock the bonds. 

When the teen realized he was free threw aside the muzzle and chains and stretched out his arms. Without the bonds in place you could clearly see that the boys were exact copies of one another with only small differences. This other Peter had a pink tinted scar that went through his lower lip for instance.

“Finally.” He spoke snapping his jaw back into place and wiping away the blood. His voice had that same ring as Peter's but it was smoother with less nervous energy.

Stephen cringed as he heard the thick crack and the haphazard fix. He held himself back from scolding the boy when he realized it would probably be wasted energy.

“Well, seeing as you're in my home I have a few questions. One of which is, what's going on in here.” Stephen switched his gaze from between the Peters wondering who he should be glaring at.

The one with the scar glared back openly before his Peter put a hand on his chest and speaking.

“It's kind of hard to explain but the basics are that he's my brother. We were separated and I finally got him back from HYDRA. I just don’t know what to do next.” Peter answered honestly but Stephen knew there was more then that. 

“Putting aside yelling at you for being short sighted, I’m going to ask you again. Why can't you just get Stark to help you?” Stephen asked again telling a need to grab a drink growing, something tells him he might just need it.

“Because one of us shouldn't exist. They find out, they will try to fix us. Or worse separate us for good.” This time it was the twin speaking seeming fed up with this.

“I’d like answers boys, but everything you say raises more questions. I need a straight answer on what the hell your actually talking about.” Yep, he should have made that drink.  
The boys looked back and forth between each other. Each unwilling to say more.

“I’m sorry…about this. I-we can't really explain.” The brother put a hand to his head as he considered what to say. He was lost in this whole think. He was trapped underground for god knows how long and was suddenly ran across a city he knew nothing about by a brother he hadn't seem in forever. How he kept his composure was beyond anyone's guess.

“Your name would be a start.” Stephen answered taking a drink of whiskey that seemed to materialize out of thin air. The twin had a startled look in his eyes before relaxing a bit again. Peter must have explained the whole mystic powers thing by now.

“I don't exactly have one. Not like Peter does.” The brother said with a hit of resignation in his voice. He must have gotten used to it by now.

“How does Peter have a name and you don't. You where born at the same time right?” Stephen could be wrong. They did look like twins, identical at that but what if one was older then the other by a year or maybe they had different moms and just so happen to look the same. It wasn't unheard of in his old medical practice but still uncommon.

“To be blunt, I was born but later we were made.” Peter tried his best to explain but It still didn't make sense.

“Be specific.” Stephen took another drink, god these kids are going to make him an alcoholic. This must be how Tony deals with Peter.

“Originally I was born to my mom and dad but HYDRA remade me…us. We were one of the few successful experiments but they wanted more. Without many survivors they needed to replicate it.” The pained look Peter briefly flashed across his face as he spoke. “Cloning is still not a perfected art but they had something else that could work. They split us in two hoping to separate us into two different beings. We are not just two people we share one mind and soul. Metaphorically.”   
Both the boy looked at each other with a sympathetic gaze. They probably knew each others pain better then any other. 

“Okay, I think that's enough for tonight. We'll sort this stuff out another day. It's late so go home.” Stephen polished off his whiskey and ushered the boys to leave after hearing all he needed too. This was going to be someone else's problem soon enough.

“Wait, It's not that I don't trust the Avengers or something but for the time being, can my brother say with you.” Peter asked with those puppy dog eyes. God, he hated those eyes.  
Stephen glared at the boy he tried to fight back but god damn those big eyes.

“Fine, but only for a day or two. You need to figure out what you're trying to do. I don't run an orphanage but I might as well with you around.” Stephen griped.

“You wound me sir.” Peter said unaffected before turning to his brother “I’ll see you tomorrow afternoon. Don't worry, I’ll figure something out. Then we can do all those things like we promised.” Peter hugged him and turned to leave.

This brother of his was actually more like him then Stephen originally thought because as Peter tried to leave the twin grabbed his wrist.

“Please I don't want you to go. We just….we just found each other.” The scarred boy had those same watery eyes a Peter. Despite his tough appearance and cold attitude to Stephen he was probably as soft as Peter under it all. 

“I know, but I'll be ok. I have to go now. I can't blow my cover, I need to get back home before Tony so he won’t see any Spiderman like activity out this late.” Peter hugged Stephen as well before disappearing into the night.

This left Stephen alone with the doppelganger.


End file.
